


6 minutes

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt fics [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got two prompts, both for sebklaine, and decided to combine them into this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 minutes

Sebastian hurried around the mansion, looking frantically for his boyfriends. There were only 6 minutes left until midnight, and they were nowhere to be seen.

He caught sight of his mom, and walked over to her. "Hey Mum, have you seen Kurt and Blaine?" he asked.

"I think they went upstairs, dear," she replied. 

"Thank you," he replied, and hurried off upstairs.

As soon as he got upstairs, Kurt and Blaine emerged from the bathroom, clothes messy and Blaine's usually neat hair disheveled. "I'm hurt," Sebastian drawled. "You two didn't invite me?"

"Sorry," Blaine said a bit breathlessly. "I just really wanted to blow Kurt. I'll make it up to you later?" he asked.

"Sounds good by me," said Sebastian, images of Blaine on his knees in front of him floating through his mind. "But it's almost midnight, and I wanted to have a New Years kiss with both of my boyfriends." With that, he walked back down the stairs, followed by Kurt and Blaine.

There were 2 minutes left when they got downstairs, so they gathered around the tv with the rest of the guests.

When the one-minute mark was reached, the three of them started counting down. 

At the stroke of midnight, Sebastian pulled Blaine into a kiss, and was weirdly turned on by the fact that he could taste Kurt on Blaine's mouth. Sebastian turned around to kiss Kurt, followed by Blaine. 

"Happy New Years," said Sebastian.


End file.
